


Wink

by HMSquared



Series: Cryptage Week [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Dialogue Light, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In which a pair of idiots fall for each other with winks.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959889
Kudos: 20





	Wink

**Author's Note:**

> Self-imposed challenge: since Cryptage Week is celebrating the Season 3 Launch trailer, I'm going to make these seven fics from that event.

A wink. Elliott Witt fell for Tae Joon Park with a wink.

He didn’t expect to like the man. He certainly didn’t expect to love him. But then Crypto saved his life and...well…

Unbeknownst to Mirage, the hacker fell for him that way as well. The goofy wink back on the ship turned his heart to jelly.

After the bombs fell and they were relatively okay, Mirage stood up. He started to go...then a pair of lips pressed against his cheek.

Yelping, he turned. Crypto was standing there, the smile from a few moments before on his face. He winked and walked away.

“Keep up, old man.”

“You are so screwed!” Mirage ran after him, determined for the hacker to die by kisses. Crypto saw his intent and started jogging. He didn’t care if the trickster caught him.


End file.
